It's different
by Writer of Lies
Summary: When Kurt saw Blaine kiss Rachel, his heart broke. So he turns to his two childhood friends. Blaine sees this and gets jealous without realizing what he's actually feeling. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter I: Count on me

_**A/N: **_

_I GOT BORED! and I'm having a writer's block for Dark Charms..._

_And I just had to write a story for Klaine, they're so adorable! *squeals*_

_Anyway, not sure if I should continue or not. So let me know! Read and Review!_

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I obviously don't own anything that's not rightfully mine. _

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER I: COUNT ON ME.<em>**

The moment Kurt saw Rachel's lips touch Blaine's, his heart broke. His face paled slightly and he frowned. Kurt knew that they were both drunk, hell everyone was drunk but still… it hurt. Kurt swallowed the bile that threatened to come out when he saw Blaine and Rachel break apart with a silly and goofy smile on. He saw Rachel's lips move but he couldn't hear what she said. His head was swimming with jealous and hurt. Kurt felt his phone buzz and he shakily opened it, missing the answer button a few times, and his vision getting blurry from the tears.

"Hello?" Kurt said, his voice broke and he winced.

"Kurt…" A feminine voice laced with concern said.

"Jazz," he said and a sob escaped his mouth. He covered his mouth with his other hand to prevent another sob from coming. Kurt knew Jazz would call him, she always knew that somehow Kurt was in trouble.

"Oh dear, come to the park, I doubt any of your friends will notice."

"Alright," Kurt hung up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath and went to Mercedes. "'Cedes, I need to go. Tell everyone I'm sorry and tell Rachel… that I'm grateful she invited me." And before she could reply, Kurt dashed off out the door.

* * *

><p>He got to the park in ten minutes and he saw a woman with look dark tresses, wearing a dark blue feminine pea coat, sitting on the bench beside a tree. He started to walk towards her and she looked up from her cup. She smiled lightly and patted the seat beside her. Kurt sat down and she gave him a cup of steaming hot chocolate with mint.<p>

"I'm here…," Jazz said, looking at him with tenderness in her dark brown eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" he said, taking a sip from his cup. When she nodded and handed him a piece of _Lindor _chocolate, Kurt burst into tears and everything gushed out. From how he felt about Blaine and how he felt about watching the kiss. Kurt just kept crying till he was out of tears and he looked up to Jazz.

She reached out to take one of his hands and she said "Don't lose hope, Kurtzy. But don't hope too much." And then she stood up, pulling Kurt with her. Kurt left his empty cup on the bench and let himself be pulled by Jazz.

"Stay there." She said and she backed five steps away from him. Kurt cocked his head on the side before he jumped when he felt hands on his shoulder. He whirled around and came face to face with his other childhood friend, Marvin.

"Marvin!" Kurt said, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa there, I'm alive!" Marvin said, laughing.

"Marvin, when did you-? How did you-?" Kurt stumbled and trailed off.

"Let me answer those questions later but now…" Marvin led Kurt in the middle of the park. Then suddenly all the lights disappeared from the road and the park.

"Marvin! Jazz!" Kurt shouted, slightly panicked. Then all the lights turned back on and Kurt turned around as a voice appeared behind me.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea__  
><em>_I'll sail the world to find you…_

Marvin was there, making a gesture of looking for someone.

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see__  
><em>_I'll be the light to guide you__  
><em>

Then Jazz appeared at the side, a flashlight in her right hand, flashing on and off.

_Find out what we're made of__  
><em>_What we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three__  
><em>_I'll be there and I know when I need it__  
><em>_I can count on you like four, three, two__  
><em>_And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends__  
><em>_Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh…_

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep__  
><em>_I'll sing a song beside you__  
><em>

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me__  
><em>_everyday I will remind you_

_Find out what we're made of__  
><em>_What we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three__  
><em>_I'll be there and I know when I need it__  
><em>_I can count on you like four, three, two__  
><em>_And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends__  
><em>_Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry__  
><em>_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You can count on me like one, two, three__  
><em>_I'll be there and I know when I need it__  
><em>_I can count on you like four, three, two__  
><em>_And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends__  
><em>_Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you…_

The pair was right in front of Kurt, ending the song with Jazz hands. Kurt laughed, tears of joy in his eyes, thinking of how lucky he was for having such great childhood friends. Jazz and Marvin joined Kurt in laughing as Marvin enveloped Kurt in a tight hug.

"We're always here for you." He said, Jazz nodding her head with a fond smile.

Unbeknownst to them, two boys had watched the whole thing. Wes and David looked at each other uncertainly, should they tell Blaine? Kurt and that Marvin guy looked as if they have something deep together.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN:  
><em>**

_So what did you guys think? Continue or not? Let me know! REVIEW AND YOU GET COOKIES!_

_By the way the song is** Count On Me by Bruno Mars**_


	2. Chapter II: Missing

_**A/N:** _

_I am very sorry for the late update ._

**_BUT I'M VERY THANKFUL FOR THE STORY ALERTS, FAVORITE STORY, AND THE REVIEWS! 8D_**

_I love you guys... I really do *sniffs and gets a tissue.*_

_Oh and before this chapter starts, **just wanna clarify some things**:_

_I have no idea where this story is going so it's gonna be pretty random at times xD_

**_Oh, and I'm not gonna follow the episodes. Meaning I'm not gonna have Blaine like Jeremiah or have Blaine say to Kurt the "you move me" line. I know it sucks, but I'm gonna make it even better!_**

**_I'm also not gonna have Kurt go back to McKinley. But you will be seeing more of the New Directions so no worries :D_**

**_I would've posted this chapter yesterday if FF . net would've let me!_**

**_By the way, I changed the rating to T for future reference  
><em>**

_So stop with my rambling and go on with reading!_

_**Disclaimer:** *Sigh* Wouldn't anyone like to own Kurt and Blaine... Nope... last time I checked I don't... *sad face*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER II: MISSING.<strong>_

After Blaine had woken up with an extremely painful headache, he had found out that he was still at Rachel's house. Everyone had left after telling Blaine that he drank too much and ended up kissing Rachel in a game of spin-the-bottle. Mercedes had hung back for a while to inform Blaine that Kurt had dashed off in the middle of the party and if he wanted a ride, he was welcome to go with them. Blaine had politely declined, telling her that he'll just get a ride from one of his friends. After a lot of struggling, he was finally able to pry the clinging hands of a Rachel Berry.

Blaine still had the headache the next morning at school. It decreased but it was still there. As soon as he got in his dorm, he took two doses of aspirin and immediately slept.

Blaine fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kurt's number. The phone ringed five times till Kurt's voicemail came. Where could he be? Blaine had already called Kurt at least three times earlier. He was so distracted thinking about Kurt that he didn't notice Wes walking right beside David in front of him. They bumped into each other, simultaneously saying "Ow!"

"What's on that mind of yours, Blaine? I've never seen you _this_ distracted before." David said as he helped Wes up on his feet.

"I know. I also didn't know that you could bump into someone's shoulder _that _hard." Wes huffed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I haven't seen Kurt yet and he wasn't in our dorm when I woke up."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"At least five times."

"Chill out, Blaine. Kurt just might have extended his weekend at his house. We'll see later. Stop being a worry wart, alright?"

"I'll try…" Blaine pursed his lips, still thinking about Kurt. He doubted he'll ever stop worrying. They hurried to their class as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Now Blaine was <em>really <em>worried. He was pacing around the common room, checking his watch and phone every five seconds. Everyone was watching him, their heads going back and forth. Blaine had asked the council to delay the meeting for a few minutes to see if Kurt would come.

Wes sighed and finally said "Blaine, Kurt's not coming. He might be sick for all we know. C'mon, sit down. We're starting the meeting." Once Blaine had settled on the chair, his lips pressed in a thin line, Wes started the meeting by asking about Regionals. Blaine was too occupied to listen and every once in a while, a member would look at him, worried.

In the middle of a noisy discussion, Blaine's phone suddenly rang. He jumped and quickly got his phone out of his pocket. Everyone had quiet down to look at Blaine as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine, It's Finn. Just wanted to ask, is Kurt there?"

"Uh… no."

"Have you seen him at all?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"Shit… We haven't seen him around either. He didn't come home last night. He wasn't even here this morning." Blaine's face blanked, mixed emotions reflecting clearly in his eyes.

"Where are you right now?" Blaine's voice was calm. Too calm, it almost scared the Warblers.

"I'm in the house with the rest of New Directions. We're discussing where Kurt might be."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Blaine shut the phone off. He stared at his phone for a few seconds before he slung his bag on his shoulder and said "I'm leaving now. I'm sorry for cutting the meeting."

Everyone was silent as Blaine reached the double doors. Before he could leave, Wes and David looked at each other, nodded, stood up and said "We're coming with you…" Blaine glanced over his shoulder to look at them before nodding.

"This meeting is dismissed." Wes said before he and David followed Blaine out of the common room.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Kurt's house in about half an hour. The house was full with the members of New Directions. When everyone was settled, there was a silence where Wes and David kept looking at each other uncomfortably while all the others stared off, thinking.<p>

"We saw him last night!" David blurted out. Wes sighed and pressed his palm into his face. David was a terrible liar unless you gave him a tiny bit of reason why that lie isn't _exactly _a lie. But even if David kept the lie, he'll still end up blurting it out. It happens every time anyone tells him a secret.

"You saw him?" Blaine asked, incredulously.

"Wes and I did."

"You didn't tell me?"

"We didn't know it was going to be a problem." Wes answered softly.

"You could have still said it!"

"Blaine, there wasn't anything suspicious about them! How were we supposed to know that it'll turn out like this?"

"Them? Who are you talking about?"

Wes sighed, looked at David and nodded. "We were going to this 24/7 convenience store when we saw Kurt walking toward this lady sitting on the bench on the park just a few blocks away here. Their conversation was too quiet for us to hear but we saw Kurt cry and hug the lady after. She led Kurt in the middle of the park and this guy sneaked up behind him and put his hands on his shoulder. Kurt saw the guy and shouted 'Marvin!' they hugged and talked for a while before the lady and Marvin left him. The lights on the park shut down for five seconds before it went back on. The Marvin dude and the lady started singing to him. They all eventually got in this car and drove off somewhere."

Everything was dead silent. Wes and David kept looking at each other, biting their bottom lip nervously. As if on cue, the front door opened revealing Kurt laughing with two teenagers behind him. They abruptly stopped laughing when they realized that there were people watching them with shocked expressions.

"Whoa, what's with all the people? Is there a party you guys didn't tell me about?" Kurt said, grinning. But his grin disappeared when he saw the serious faces of his closest friends. "Oh my God, Who died?"

"Nobody, Kurt. Where have you been?" Blaine asked, stepping forward.

"Home…? Why?"

"What do you mean home! You haven't been home since you left yesterday!" Blaine snapped.

"What's gotten into you?" Kurt retorted.

"We've been worried sick about you, Kurt! You never even called or texted! How were we supposed to know that you were just dilly dallying around?"

"Dilly dallying! Seriously, Blaine, nothing happened!"

"What do you mean noth –" Blaine was suddenly cut off when Burt entered the room along with Carole.

"What's happening? Why are you guys yelling at each other?" Burt asked, looking at both.

"Your son decided to leave a party in the middle of the night yesterday. He didn't call or texted anyone."

"Kurt, is that true?" Burt looked at Kurt.

"Yes, it is." Kurt sighed.

"Where did you go and why didn't you tell anyone where you've been?"

"I was with Jazz and Marvin. She called me to tell me that she was back in Lima. I've been with them in the second house all morning. I couldn't tell anyone because my phone was dead."

"Why didn't you use the home phone? Or you could've borrowed Jazz or Marvin's."

"I –" Kurt was cut off when Jazz stepped forward.

"Kurt, we agreed to tell him the truth." Jazz said, looking at Kurt.

"I know but –"

"No buts, Kurt. We talked about this." Marvin said firmly, stepping forward.

"Alright…" Kurt sighed.

"Please explain to me what's happening. I'm seriously confused." Burt asked quizzically.

Kurt looked around at his friends' serious faces. He stopped when he got to Blaine, looking seriously at him and then turning back to Burt. "I was going to call you when I got to the house but the moment I stepped in the house, I felt myself collapsing. Before I fainted, I just had enough time to tell Jazz and Marvin not to tell anyone. They didn't want to do it but they had to because they knew that if they told you or anyone else, I'll stress about it."

"You… had the attack?" Burt asked.

"I did but I'm fine now." Kurt reassured quickly.

"You had the attack!" Burt repeated.

"Yes, I did but I'm fine."

"It doesn't matter if you're fine now Kurt! How…, why…" Burt trailed off.

"Maybe you should get a rest, Kurt." Jazz said. Kurt looked at Jazz and then at Marvin as he nodded. Kurt nodded and walked towards his room.

"We know that you think this is bad, Burt. But what Kurt said is true. He's actually fine…, there's nothing wrong with him. The attack wasn't bad at all. Kurt was just stressed so don't stress yourself about this because if you're stressed then Kurt will be too." Marvin explained calmly.

"Someone has got to explain to us what's happening. And who are you anyway?" Santana exclaimed.

Marvin raised an eyebrow and looked at Jazz, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Kurt entered the living room and spoke. "Don't you dare do a dramatic introduction, Marv."

"Why not? You just did a dramatic entrance." Marvin whined.

"I'm always dramatic." Kurt said, matter-of-factly.

"That's true… Oh and why aren't you in bed?"

"Why should I be? I'm feeling fine."

"Yeah, right, go back to bed."

"No," Kurt stuck his tongue out like a five-year-old.

"Now you're being irrational."

"You mean to say that I'm being irresistible, right?"

"Sure, Kurt," Marvin said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes but grinning.

"I know you love me." Kurt chirped.

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes, you do, admit it."

"Never,"

"C'mon, please,"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you," Kurt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before Kurt could say another word, Marvin ran to him and squeezed him as hard as he could. Kurt gasped and started laughing; Jazz did too and was followed by Burt.

"It's been too long since they've seen each other." Burt commented, fondly looking at Marvin and Kurt.

"I know that's why we're here and we're not leaving anytime soon…, not if Marvin can help it."

The other occupants of the room didn't miss the exchange between the two teenagers. Nor did they miss the fond and tender looks they gave each. They especially did not miss the way Kurt said _"Because I love you." _No one missed it, _particularly Blaine_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_SOOOO... What did you think about it? _

_I typed 3 full pages with more than a thousand words! : 3_

**_So, just wanna say some things and it's really important..._**

_**First**, I'm not sure how long this story is gonna be so I'm not sure if I'm gonna finish it before school starts. So if school does start and I'm not done yet, it means that season 3 started. Now season 3 will have a lot of changes but I'm not changing anything, meaning no changing and replacing of characters. Though, I might add some of the new characters in season 3, depending if I like them xD_

_**Second**, CHORD OVERSTREET (SAM EVANS) IS NOT GOING TO BE A REGULAR IN SEASON 3 ANYMORE! MEANING WE WON'T BE SEEING HIM AS MUCH AS WE DID! DDDD: _

_So, like I said earlier, I will not be replacing or deleting any of the main characters in season 2. That goes for my future stories about glee too._

_**Third**, DARREN CRISS (BLAINE ANDERSON) AND HARRY SHUM JR. (MIKE CHANG) IS GONNA BE A REGULAR! MEANING WE'LL SEE MORE OF THEM! : DDD_

_**Fourth and last**, I never knew Jonathan Groff (Jesse St. James) was gay in real life. BUT HE'S SO HOT. So on that knowledge, I might use him as a love interest for Kurt... I'm not sure yet :P_

_**Oh yeah, I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes I made.**  
><em>

_So, That's all! (I think)_

_**~ Morgana Grace  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter III: Unknown Frustration

_**A/N**_: I'm a horrible author...

_**Disclaimer**_: Same as always. Not mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter III: Unknown Frustration<strong>_

Kurt and Blaine were in the common room, studying when Kurt's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" He answered. His eyes lit up in delight and his lips split in a grin.

"Hey, how are you? Miss me already?" He said, the grin still present. Blaine briefly glanced up at him, assuming that the one he was talking to was Mercedes. He paid no mind to Kurt as he concentrated on the words in his science book.

He was reading the last of his notes when he heard Kurt say, "Yeah, yeah, ok. I love you too." Blaine looked up at Kurt with a raised brow. Kurt would usually say that phrase when he was talking to his dad. Or even if he did sometimes say "I love you" to Mercedes, the tone of his voice wouldn't hold too much intimacy in it.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a dopey grin and answered his silent question. "That was Marvin."

Blaine felt his blood boil with the mention of his name and he silently growled, thinking _'That guy again.'_

Kurt continued to talk excitedly, not noticing Blaine's face cloud with anger and jealousy. He only stopped talking when Blaine suddenly stood up, hands clenched at his side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Nothing—I just need to… do something…" And with that, Blaine left, his books and notes left on the table with a very confused Kurt.

* * *

><p>The next day found Blaine sitting at one of the couches in the choir room, looking dejectedly down at the floor. Wes and David looked at each other, confused when they opened the door to find their best friend looking like a kicked puppy.<p>

"Well, you're early." Wes stated. David elbowed him and they glared at each other before turning to Blaine.

Blaine merely hummed in response. He was twiddling with his thumbs absently.

"Hey, Blaine—Blaine—Blaine!" David called out, snapping his fingers in front of Blaine's face to catch his attention.

"Yes?" He said, blinking, as if realizing someone was talking to him.

"What's the matter with you?" David asked as he sat on the loveseat beside Wes.

"Kurt's not here…"

"Okay…" David said slowly, looking at Wes, lost.

"Where is he?" Wes asked, now turning to Blaine.

"He's with that jerk." Blaine grumbled.

Both David and Wes' eyebrows shot up as he said this. They smirked slightly before asking, "Who?" innocently.

"You know… that Marvin guy." Blaine spat out his name much to the pair's amusement.

"I see…"

"Now what's got your panties in a bunch?" Wes said, getting straight to the point. He resisted the urge to laugh when David looked at him, shocked.

Blaine's head snapped up and he looked at Wes and David with fire in his eyes. "Him!" he said "It's everything I hear from Kurt now! Marvin this, Marvin that."

"Okay, Blaine, first of all, calm down! There's no point in being like… this. And second…" David trailed off, letting Wes take over.

"Don't you think you're just, I don't know, jealous?" Wes said, pretending to think.

"W-what? Jealous? You guys are absurd. Why would I be jealous? I mean, Kurt and I are just friends. And nothing's going on between that Marvin and Kurt, right? Right? I think there's nothing. I _hope _there's nothing. Because if there—"

"Blaine! You're rambling." David said. Both he and Wes watched amusedly as Blaine flushed and shut his mouth, mumbling a quiet "Sorry."

"Right. So what I'm getting from this… is that you're jealous?" David said, faking a cough to cover his laugh as Blaine attempted to protest again.

"And not to mention that you get all flustered and fidgety when _someone _notices." Wes said, not even bothering on covering his grin.

"Notices what?" Blaine asked.

"We're not _that _dumb, Blaine. Notices that you're jealous!" Wes said, throwing up his hands and glancing at David who had his palm on his face.

"But I'm not jealous!" Blaine said, weakly.

"Not jealous, my ass! I bet you'll be sitting 'round here all day, moping while Kurt goes out with his _boyfriend._" David said, emphasizing the word, _boyfriend_.

Blaine's head snapped up at that comment. "Boyfriend? When—what—how—?"

"Chill, Blaine. We were messing with you."

Blaine glared at the two before looking back down on the floor.

"I never knew the floor was so interesting." David joked.

When Blaine didn't respond, Wes rolled his eyes and said, "Here, watch this—Oh, look! Hey, Kurt!"

Blaine's head whipped up, his eyes bright and alert. When he didn't see Kurt by the door, he started looking around like a puppy. Wes and David burst out laughing, holding their stomachs and gasping. Blaine scowled, walked towards them and whacked them both on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Wes complained, rubbing the back of his head.

Blaine muttered something about "real friends" and walked back to his former place on the couch.

The door suddenly opened with a click. Wes and David glanced at it before their eyes widened.

"Hey… Kurt." David said, hesitantly.

Blaine rolled his eyes and said, "That trick is getting old."

"What trick?" Kurt said.

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked up so fast Kurt was surprised that he didn't hurt himself. "Ku—Kurt. What are you doing—" He stopped when he noticed someone beside Kurt.

That someone just happened to be the guy that Blaine, for some reason unknown, loathed. He gritted his teeth and said, "Kurt… and..."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you were here." Kurt said, speaking directly to Marvin while grinning.

Marvin pushed him lightly and pouted, "That's not very nice."

"When was I ever?" Kurt asked, not missing a beat.

Marvin laughed. "When, indeed."

David glanced at Blaine who was now openly glaring at Marvin. He coughed to get Kurt's attention. "So, Kurt and…"

"Marvin. Marvin Torres." He grinned, and held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Marvin. I'm David Thompson." David said, accepting Marvin's hand.

"And, I'm Wes Montgomery." Wes said, shaking his hand after.

Marvin turned to Blaine, waiting. They stared at each other, the tension obviously visible between them. David subtly moved beside Blaine and not-so subtly slapped him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Blaine demanded, finally breaking eye contact with Marvin.

David pointed at Marvin with his eyes, and looked back at Blaine.

Blaine sighed, frustrated. "Hello, I'm Blaine. Blaine An—"

"Anderson. I know." Marvin finished for him. He grinned, "Kurt here hasn't shut up about you ever since. I feel like I know everything about you already."

Kurt, whose face was red as a tomato, face-palmed. "You're a horrible friend."

"Oh, I'm a friend now?"

"Oh, yeah. No. No, you're not." Kurt said, a little harshly. But Marvin just laughed and smiled at him.

Blaine clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging painfully in his palm. Kurt noticed and glanced at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, Blaine?"

"Fine... Why do you ask?"

Kurt raised a brow and pointedly looked at his clenched fists.

"It's nothing…" Blaine said, opening his hands with hesitation

Kurt gave him a skeptical look but he shrugged after a moment, turning instead to David and Wes. "Marvin wants to _'watch' _us practice. But I think he just wants to find a reason to tease me some more. I hope you don't mind, though…?"

Blaine silently wished that David and Wes would say,"_Of course, we mind! We don't want to see your stupid, grinning face in here." _But the universe just _had_ to be cruel.

"Of course, we don't! We'd love to have an audience." David grinned, alongside Wes, completely forgetting their best friend's hatred towards Marvin.

Blaine cursed in his mind… Or so he thought.

Kurt looked at him, surprised. "Blaine… Is that all right?" He asked, tentatively.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Blaine forced a chuckle.

"Well… you just cursed… a lot."

"Ah, yes, well…" Blaine faltered for a moment. "I just realized that I forgot to do something. I'll be back in a while." He dashed off in a blur that left everyone in the room perplexed.

Kurt looked at the opened door, confused, while Wes and David shared a concerned look.

Blaine heaved a sigh of relief when he closed the doors of his dorm room softly. He had half ran, half walked all the way to his room, all the while his hands in fists and his handsome features contorted in rage. Everyone who he had passed by cleared the way immediately, surprised and alert at the expression on the usually kind and dapper guy.

Blaine grabbed the item nearest to him, ready to hurl it against the wall when something caught his eye. The item he was holding was a book. A book that Kurt had given him as their _shared _item. Something that they used as a connection between them… Not that they needed one anyway.

* * *

><p><em>They were sitting crossed legged in Blaine's bed, facing each other while studying when Kurt suddenly sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, making it dip lower. <em>

_Blaine fell, startled and turned to look at Kurt without getting up from his now sprawled position on the bed. "What's the matter?" _

_Kurt got up and went to his bag, taking a book and a marker out of it. He went back to his former position on the bed and looked at Blaine, amusedly. "Get up," He ordered, softly._

"_Don't wanna. I finally got in a comfortable position." Blaine whined. _

_Kurt glared, playfully at him 'till Blaine laughed and sat up. _

"_So, what can I do for you?" Blaine asked, doing some sort of half bow awkwardly._

_Kurt laughed and held out the book for Blaine to see._

"_What's that?" Blaine said, curiously. He took the book out of Kurt's hand and inspected it. The cover said "_A Blank Book."

"_Open it," Kurt said, shyly._

_Blaine looked at Kurt and melted at the adorable red hue that was slowly spreading on Kurt's cheek. He shook his head and looked back down on the book. He opened it and began reading. _

"You're weird."

"You're a nerd."

"You look like Harry Potter."

"You use too much hair gel."

"You're dapper. Too dapper."

"And no, I will not watch Mulan with you after we just watched it two weeks ago."

"—Kurt Hummel."_ It signed in a pretty and neat handwriting that only Kurt possessed. _

_Blaine laughed as he finished reading. "Too dapper?"_

"_Well, yeah, have you seen yourself in a daily basis?" Kurt asked, flustered._

"_I assure you, I do. Day and night. Every single time." Blaine grinned._

"_Very funny." Kurt said, dryly._

"_I know I am." Blaine teased, loving the way Kurt got all embarrassed._

_Kurt harrumphed and turned his head. He had a small pout that Blaine absolutely cannot resist. _

"_Okay, alright, I'm sorry." Blaine laughed lightly and patted Kurt's knee in apology. Kurt's heart sped up and he felt butterflies in his stomach when he felt Blaine's touch._

"_So tell me again… what is this book for?" _

"_It's like a connection book. I say something on one page and you say something on the other. And it keeps on going 'till there's no more pages left to write on." Kurt explained._

"_Awesome!" Blaine exclaimed. "Wait… where did you find a book like this?"_

"_Oh, I went in this old book store when the rain started to pour down really hard last week. The old man by the counter started to talk to me and we had a pleasant chat. He introduced me to some really great books and he gave this to me as a sort of bonus."_

"_Whoa… You have got to tell me where this book store is, okay?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide and child-like._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, what if there's magic in there?" Blaine reasoned._

"_Uh… Okay then. We'll go one day." Kurt said, struggling not to laugh. He knew that there'd be no point on arguing with Blaine when it came to the discussion of anything related to magic. _

_Blaine cheered and clapped his hand, delighted. He looked like a six year old, bouncing up and down lightly on the bed._

"_Okay, settle down." Kurt handed him the marker and said, "It's your turn to write now."_

_Blaine's eyes lit up. His eyes bright and gold with flecks of green and brown. Usually, it was the other way around but for some strange reason whenever Blaine was beyond ecstatic, his eyes would turn these rare combinations of colors. _

_He snatched the marker away from Kurt and started writing. Kurt just sat there, already used to his best friend's weird behavior. He was looking at Blaine amusedly while the other was concentrating hard on the pages. Blaine looked so adorable with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Blaine reminded Kurt of a puppy. A very adorable puppy. _

_Blaine raised the marker with a triumph "Ah ha!" before closing the book and handing it to Kurt. _

_Kurt opened it and read what was written out loud._

"You look like a pretty nymph."

"You're brave."

"You're courageous."

"You put up with my nerdness."

"You keep me sane."

"You're my best friend."

"And I'm so glad you are."

"—Blaine Anderson."

_Kurt started tearing up by the time he finished reading. He looked up at Blaine through his lashes and saw him looking at him with concern and some nervousness. He sniffed quietly and said, "You have messy handwriting."_

"_I say all these nice things about you and all you can think about was my writing?" Blaine laughed nervously. _

_Kurt launched himself at Blaine and held on. Blaine, taken aback, didn't have time to catch him, resulting in the both of them to fall down on the bed. Blaine looked at Kurt, who was squeezing his eyes shut to prevent any tears from falling down, his arms were latched on to Blaine's neck and his head buried on his chest. _

_Blaine's eyes softened and he rubbed Kurt's back lightly, saying "I never knew my handwriting was _that _messy that it would bring you to tears."_

_Kurt let out a watery laugh and he punched Blaine lightly on the chest. _

"_Shut up," he murmured, placing his head back on Blaine's chest. He unconsciously nuzzled the boy's t-shirt, giving a sigh of contentment. _

_Blaine bit back a gasp as he looked down at Kurt in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, only to shut it, thinking '_Heck. I'm not about to let this opportunity pass by._' _

_They stayed in that position for a while. Blaine, on his back with his arms wound around Kurt who was on top of him with his head on his chest. _

_It was then that Blaine imagined how it would be if Kurt was his boyfriend. They'd be able to be in this position freely, without some awkwardness afterwards. They'd be able to hold hands in the hallways. They'd be able to kiss in the—_

_But, no. He can't. Kurt was his best friend. He wasn't in love with him. He can't be. Besides, Kurt didn't really need a boyfriend. Not now. Not when the incident with Karofsky was still fresh. And he still hasn't solved the issue he has with Jake, his ex-kinda-not really-boyfriend anyway so—_

_The door suddenly opened, revealing a loud Wes and a bored David. _

"_I WOULD CATCH A GRENADE FOR YOU! THROW MY—OH, GOD!" Wes shouted, shielding his eyes._

_Kurt and Blaine blushed furiously. But before they could say anything, Wes interrupted. _

"_You should've told us that you guys were making gay babies. Geez! My innocent eyes!" Wes said, dramatically._

"_Innocent," David scoffed. He took a hold of his companion's arm and started dragging him backwards._

"_Have fun making gay babies!" Wes shouted as the door closed. _

_An awkward silence settled between them before Kurt cleared his throat and sat up. Blaine held his whine as Kurt's body left his, leaving him with an odd, cold feeling. _

"_Thanks." Kurt said, softly. He was looking down on the floor, his porcelain face red as a fire truck. _

"_Don't thank me. Thank my messy handwriting." Blaine said, raising his hands._

_Kurt laughed and Blaine soon followed. The awkwardness leaving as soon as it had come._

* * *

><p>Blaine chuckled and blushed as he remembered that moment. The way that Kurt's body had fit perfectly on his. The way Kurt nuzzled his chest. And the way his arms had felt around Kurt's lithe body.<p>

He shook all those thoughts away as he placed the book back on its former place. He looked at it for a moment before turning away and opening the door, heading back to the choir room. He was happy enough to face his enem—Marvin. For now.

Blaine opened the door of the choir room, only to find a crowd of red and blue blazer-clad boys in the middle. He was momentarily confused until one guy said, "That's awesome, Marvin!"

"Great. Now everyone knows and loves him." Blaine muttered. He watched as Marvin sat down on one of the chair Kurt was sitting on and continued the story he was telling. He put his arm on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt, instead of moving away, moved closer to him and laid his head on his shoulder.

Well, there goes that happy feeling…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: I know... It's been a while...

On the good side, this chapter is 8 pages long! New record! xD

Another good side, I'm starting the next chapter already! Woot!

Bad side, I still have to update my other story so the next chapter will take a while... As usual.

_**PS**_: Did ya like my song choice? LOL. It wasn't my fault. My sister was blasting on "Grenade" while I was typing so... Blame her!

_**PPS**_: That "The Blank Book" was an idea that came from a dream I recently had... xD

_**PPPS:**_ I have no beta so any grammar, spelling or any mistake at all is my fault and I apologize deeply for it .

_- **Morgana Grace**  
><em>


	4. Chapter IV: Discussion Over Coffee

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't even know why I still do this... But NOT MINE! -sadface-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IV: Discussion Over Coffee<strong>_

Kurt wasn't stupid. He had noticed when Blaine started avoiding him, always running away with an excuse when Kurt had found an opportunity to talk to him. He had noticed how Blaine would always avoid looking at his eyes. And he had noticed that whenever he'd catch Blaine looking at him, he'd always have this frustrated expression on his face.

His best friend was distancing himself away from him. Of course he'd notice.

Kurt felt hurt, confused, and angry at Blaine. What had he done wrong? Has he _even_ done anything wrong?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Marvin said, interrupting his train of thought.

"It's just… Blaine." Kurt sighed wearily.

"What about him? Are you guys in a fight?" Marvin turned to look at him, a serious expression taking over his face.

"Kind of,"

Marvin arched his eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"He's been avoiding me lately. Whenever I want to talk to him, he makes some crappy excuse and runs away!" Kurt threw his hands up in frustration.

"Maybe you're just overreacting?"

"Who's overreacting?" Jazz said as she took the seat beside Marvin.

"Kurt's having a fight with Blaine because Blaine's apparently avoiding him." Marvin summarized as he handed her coffee order to her.

Jazz said a quick "Thanks," to him before sipping her coffee, sighing happily then looking at Kurt.

"When did he start acting—what's the word—"She took another sip before snapping her finger, saying. "Odd?"

"Odd?" Kurt thought for a while. "Now that you mention it… He's been odd ever since the _accidental _meeting."

They all winced at the word _"accidental"._

"So, wait—after… _that _happened, he started acting weird?" Jazz said, after regaining composure.

"Yeah," Kurt paused to take a sip of his coffee before continuing. "When I took Marvin to Warblers practice, he basically ran out of the room."

"Hmm… That's actually true." Marvin said thoughtfully.

They were quiet for a while, sipping their coffee and thinking. Then suddenly Jazz's head snapped up, her chocolate brown eyes brightening.

"Oh my god." She said, a grin starting to form. "Why have I not realized it yet?"

"Realize what?" Kurt said, looking confused as Marvin.

"Oh dear lord, I forgot that you can be oblivious too."

"Hey!" Kurt glared at her while Jazz laughed, patting his hand condescendingly.

"Wait, what do you mean—" Jazz cut Marvin off with a pointed and meaningful look. Something clicked in Marvin, making his eyes widen in realization.

"_Oh my god._" Marvin said, almost squealing.

"Sometimes we forget that you're not gay." Jazz and Kurt said at the same time.

"Oh, but I am gay. Kind of. I'm totally gay for you, Kurt Hummel. Only you." Marvin said, playfully waggling his eyebrows.

Jazz and Kurt broke into a fit of giggles which turned into laughter a moment later. Marvin joined them and soon after, all three of them were laughing uncontrollably, clutching their stomachs and gasping for air.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Kurt said, wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Yes, well, it's true." Marvin grinned as Kurt leaned forward and smacked him lightly on his arm.

"Well, anyway," Marvin said. He turned to Jazz and continued. "Really?"

"Yes." She grinned. And then added as an afterthought. "I think."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurt asked, looking lost as he glanced at the both of them.

"Kurt, I have a question." Jazz said suddenly, ignoring Kurt's question.

"Okay…" Kurt looked uncertain, confused, and slightly suspicious.

"Do you like Blaine?" She said, staring intently at Kurt.

From beside her Marvin sniggered and leaned forward, putting his chin on his hands, his eyes twinkling mischievously as Kurt sputtered, turning into a bright shade of red.

"Well, yeah, of course—I mean he is my best friend—Of course, I'd love—_like _him." Kurt stuttered, looking at Marvin and Jazz with wide eyes as he made the mistake.

"So you love him, huh?" Marvin said coolly, leaning back and finishing coffee.

"I never said that." Kurt mumbled, hiding his face using his hands.

Marvin sniggered again and hummed in mock agreement. His dark brown eyes met Jazz's chocolate ones and they grinned wickedly.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Blaine is just… jealous?" Jazz said after a minute of silence.

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?" Kurt lifted his head from his hands and looked at them in confusion.

Jazz and Marvin face palmed at their childhood friend's painful obliviousness.

"Oh dear god, why have you destined the two most oblivious people in the world?" Marvin muttered, dropping his head on his hands.

Kurt looked deeply offended while Jazz had a hand on her mouth, hiding her obvious grin.

Jazz cleared her throat, a sudden idea popping in her mind.

"Why don't we go for another visit at Dalton?" She suggested.

"But we just did that yesterday." Kurt said.

"Yeah. But this time, you have me to bring along." She said as she stood, throwing her coffee cup at the garbage. She looked at them expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Kurt hesitated, knowing that if he said yes, something _big _bound to happen. But then again…

"You don't have a choice, you know." She said, pointing at him and arching an eyebrow delicately.

Kurt sighed resignedly, knowing he _actually _had no choice. But he couldn't help feeling curious as to what Jazz was up to.

"What are you up to?" Marvin said, voicing his thoughts. He stood up and threw his coffee cup, making his way to Jazz.

"Same old. Same new." She said, like every single time they had asked her before. She grinned, "You really think I'm going to tell you?"

Marvin and Kurt looked at each other.

"Nope," They said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Sooo... Hi guys -waves meekly-

I updated faster! But... it's kind of a filler so it really doesn't count xD

And I haven't edited it cause it's 3:42 AM. And I'm sorry for the mistakes. I'll do it tomorrow... or later... xD

I had to post a chapter 'cause it my birthday yesterday and I felt the need to do it xD

I promise the next chapter will be better. And longer xD

So. I'll post the next chapter when I reach 45 reviews... or 50 to give me more time xD

So REVIEW! Cause it's my birthday. And yes, I'm shamelessly using my birthday as an excuse.

Oh yeah. Here's a little _**preview**_ of what's coming:

_"**So you guys in?" Jazz said, leaning on the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. **_

**_Wes and David looked at each other, uncertain. _**

**_"C'mon! You can practically hear the tension screaming for help there!" Jazz exclaimed, pointing at the three who were staring at each other silently and awkwardly._**

**_They looked at each other once more before giving in. _**

**_"We're in." _**

**_Jazz grinned. This plan is going swimmingly._**

Enjoy that teaser ;)

_**- Morgana Grace  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter V: Jazz's Plan

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing! Well, maybe except for Marvin and Jazz... and a few other stuff. I'M BROKE OKAY! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU!

_**E**_**_njoy! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER V: Jazz's Plan<em>**

"Are you sure you want to come?" Kurt asked again. He was feeling oddly nervous about Jazz coming along with him and Marvin to Dalton.

"Ask me that question again and I will tell Blaine what you think about his eyes." Jazz said as she fixed her sleeve in front of the mirror.

"What's so bad about that?" Kurt snorted.

Jazz and Marvin glanced at each other before smirking.

"_Oh, his eyes, Marvin! His eyes are brilliant!" _Jazz mocked in a high pitched voice.

"_They're the perfect shade of hazel, Jazz." _Marvin said in the same tone.

Then they clapped their hands together and said simultaneously.

"_Green, brown, gold, and sometimes even gray." _They both sighed dreamily before bursting out laughing.

"I never said that!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice had gone an octave higher and his face had gone the same color as a fire truck.

"Sure," Jazz said sarcastically, holding onto the mirror for support as she wiped stray tears from her face.

Kurt grumbled something about "stupid friends," under his breath as he threw his hands in resignation and walked out of the room.

After a few seconds of regaining their breaths, Marvin straightened up and turned to Jazz, who was now fixing her hair neatly.

"What are you planning?" He asked.

"Now where would the fun be if I told you?" She teased, grinning on the mirror.

"I'm probably part of this plan." He sighed reluctantly.

"The only thing you need to know—" Jazz said. She finished looking at the mirror, and satisfied with what she saw, she turned around and walked towards Marvin. Just before she walked by him, she paused and said, "Things may get a little messy and crazy. But don't worry everything's going to go as planned." With that she patted him lightly on his shoulder and walked out the door.

Marvin groaned. He seriously hoped he was only hearing things when she had said "I hope" just before walking out.

* * *

><p>"You sure about this?" Kurt asked once they all got out of the car, heading towards the large building.<p>

"Why are you so worried?" Jazz asked.

"Are you honestly asking me that question?" Kurt deadpanned.

Jazz smiled brightly at him and grabbed his hand, swinging their hands together back and forth.

"But we've been friends for a really long time, Kurt!" She said, acting like a little kid and putting a skip on her steps.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath and stepped forward. He glanced at the person on his right before glancing worriedly at the person on his left.<p>

"If you don't open that door in thirty seconds, I'm doing it." Jazz chirped nonchalantly.

Kurt squared his shoulders and pushed the door open, revealing a loud, large group of boys clad in red and blue blazers. They turned their heads at the direction of the door, and immediately became quiet.

"Kurt?" Wes asked from his position at the table.

Kurt gulped and glanced again at Jazz who was looking at the boys excitedly.

"I was just wondering if you would mind having guests over."

The boys looked from Kurt, to Marvin, and to Jazz. Their eyes immediately lighted up at the sight of Marvin but they turned slightly confused when they looked at Jazz.

"Of course not! We'd be happy to have Marvin and…" Wes trailed off, looking expectantly at Jazz.

Jazz stepped forward and smiled charmingly.

"I'm Jazz Murray, Kurt's childhood friend. I've heard so many things about you all. Nice to finally meet you guys." She said, beaming and instantly charming everyone.

"I do believe we've met before." David said, standing up and walking towards Jazz.

"Ah, yes, just in a… complicated circumstance." Jazz said, wincing slightly as she looked at Marvin and Kurt who also winced at the mention of the incident.

"Anyway—we'd be happy to have you both here and get to know you both more. I'm David Thompson, by the way." David said, offering a hand out.

"Pleasure is all mine." Jazz grinned, shaking his hand.

Kurt gestured for them to sit at the couch as the Warblers immediately started talking about events and performances happening. Jazz looked amused by the Warblers' way of directing.

After a few minutes of arguing and discussing which songs to chose, the Warblers finally decided to try out one. They stood up and went to their designated position, opening the song with quiet hums and _do's. _Marvin and Jazz watched silently and approvingly. When they finished, the pair stood up and clapped.

"That was amazing!" Jazz said, walking towards the group.

They all blushed and grinned except for Kurt who was by now used to his best friend's charming ways.

The Warblers chatted with Jazz and Marvin for a while before they said their goodbyes and retired for the night.

"Um… Blaine, David, and Wes, could you stay here for a while? I need to tell you guys something."

The three looked back at the mention of their names and nodded. Kurt's eyes widened and he shot a look of fear at Jazz.

"So, Marvin, Kurt and I are hosting a party next weekend and all the Warblers are invited." Jazz said once they were all seated.

Marvin and Kurt looked at each other confused but thankfully remained silent. David and Wes shot each other excited glances and agreed quickly.

"Well, I guess we'll see you at the party then! Thank you so much for having us." Jazz, Marvin, and Kurt stood up, about to leave when Jazz stopped and looked back thoughtfully.

"Wait… Can I talk to you two alone?" She motioned to David and Wes who stood up and nodded.

"Kurt and Marvin, sit back down. This won't take a while." She added, grinning and leading the two confused boys at the doorway.

Kurt and Marvin sat down, albeit hesitantly. They looked at each other and then at Blaine who seemed to be lost in thought, staring at the floor.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush for this because I am sick and tired of this nonsense!" Jazz said, throwing her arms up at exasperation and glancing back at the three in the choir room.<p>

"Umm…" David said lamely, confused and wide eyed as Wes.

Jazz took a deep breath, glanced back and leaned forward, whispering. "I'm talking about Kurt and Blaine." Then she added, "And I guess, Marvin too."

"Okay…" Wes murmured, still looking confused.

"This weekend, at the party, something big is going to happen. Now, I want you guys to help me."

"How?"

"I'll tell you at the party. I swear you don't have to do anything illegal."

The pair looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So you guys in?" Jazz said, leaning on the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

Wes and David looked at each other, uncertain.

"C'mon! You can practically hear the tension screaming for help there!" Jazz exclaimed, pointing at the three who were now staring at each other silently and awkwardly.

They looked at each other once more before giving in.

"We're in."

Jazz grinned. This plan was going to go swimmingly.

* * *

><p>Kurt immediately stood up when the trio came back, eager to escape the heavy tension.<p>

"What did you guys talk about?" Marvin asked, standing up and looking at the three with curiosity and suspiciousness.

"I asked them if there were any other hot boys around this school to invite at the party." She grinned cheekily.

Now not only Marvin was looking at her suspiciously but Kurt and Blaine were also doing the same while David and Wes blushed and looked away, avoiding anyone else's eyes.

"Come on, Marvin, time to go! Lots of planning to do!" She grabbed Marvin's hand and pulled him towards.

"Oh yeah, we'll just send you the stuff you forgot at our house tomorrow. Nice having you this weekend, Kurt! Bye! See you all at the party!" She yelled as she left the choir room.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the house, Marvin turned towards Jazz and grabbed her shoulders.<p>

"What did you tell them?"

_"Nothing,"_ She said innocently.

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't. But trust me, this will benefit Kurt. I hope." Jazz added as an afterthought.

Marvin stayed silent for a while, thinking, while Jazz tried to escape his grip discreetly. His eyes widened with realization before she could get out and his grip on her tightened, making her wince slightly.

"You mean to tell me you're—"

"I didn't tell you anything." She smiled before she grabbed his hands and pulled it away from her shoulders.

Marvin smiled as she walked away. She was devious but she was smart. _Extremely._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

I'm updating faster now! Woot! So, someone asked me when I update. I can honestly say that I update whenever I finish... which probably always take long. Not in a week. Unless it's a filler of some sort.

I'll be talking about the mistakes I've noticed recently. So this is gonna be a pretty darn long note. Bear with me please.

First: I need to talk about where Kurt stays, whether he's in a dorm or he goes home because I think some of you are confused. Hell, even I'm confused.

So, Kurt lives in the dormitory. And I think at the first chapter I made it look as though Kurt lives both in the dormitory and in the Hudson-Hummel's house. I need to fix that, I know (AND THAT IS WHY I NEED A BETA) and I'm terribly sorry about it.

At the beginning of this chapter, Kurt stayed at the "second" house (which will be revealed and explained at the next chapter) because it was the _weekend_, just to make things clear. And now he's back at Dalton Dorms.

Now, my mistake number two: I called the place the Warblers practice in _common rooms _at first. But to me it made no sense. So I changed it to choir room. But I think I need a better name so suggestions are being asked! :D

I _think _that's it. But anymore confusion, ask ahead!

This chapter was supposed to be longer. Like 3000 words long. But the next chapter is the party (AND SOMETHING'S GONNA HAPPEN!) and I figured it'd be better if I separated it from this. That and because I have no idea what's gonna happen after the party and I need to keep you guys satisfied :P

Sooo... Review target is... 60! (or more)

I need some of you don't like it when the author does review counts or targets or whatever you call it but I do it because it inspires me to write more. It inspires me to continue. I'm a kid, my mind runs with ideas all day and I could easily lose inspiration BUT your reviews are keeping me here. That and because I need time, guys! YOU PEOPLE ARE TROLLS (That I love and grateful for).

Nooooow. I've decided to give a little sneak at every end of the chapter, so here's this preview for next chapter:

_**"Wes! David! Where are you guys going?" Blaine shouted through the blasting music.**_

_**"We'll look for him this way. You look that way, okay?" Wes shouted. They quickly made their escape, getting lost in the throng of people.**_

**_Blaine stood there for a minute, confused. Where the hell was Kurt? He carefully maneuvered his way through the crowd, shouting Kurt's name over and over. He was about to give up, find Wes and David again when the lights suddenly flickered and shut off._**

**_There were gasps and screams of surprise and horror everywhere and Blaine was worried he'd never find Kurt anywhere at this point. _**

**_He didn't realize that he was slightly apart from the crowd now until someone bumped into him._**

**_The person yelped and jumped back and Blaine was surprised to find that it was Kurt he bumped into. _**

**_"Kurt!" He yelled, looking at the boy whose face was slightly shown by the moonlight streaming past the opened window next to them. _**

**_"Blaine!" _**

How was that? ;)

_**- Morgana Grace  
><strong>_


End file.
